Halo
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The Forerunners and the Seven Rings went hand in hand-one could not imagine one without the other. However, as a pair of sangheili discovered, their former gods were not the only species to build such devices...


**Halo**

"Strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"How fanaticism is apparently universal."

The second sangheili, officially known as the Arbiter and unofficially known as Thel 'Vadam, found that he didn't have a response to that. He'd known Rtas 'Vadum long enough to know that the special operations commander preferred to let actions speak louder than words, a trait which he'd just demonstrated. For his fellow sangheili to give such plain insight now of all times was not like him at all, and had caught him off guard.

"Your silence still speaks, Arbiter," Rtas continued. "Does something trouble you?"

"...more than you know."

Deep down, Thel suspected that his friend actually did know the full extent, and that his earlier statements were entirely rhetorical. Still, he couldn't say for sure-that was the price to be paid for thousands of years of unquestioning dedication to lies and false promises, both self generated and from the honeyed words of others. Almost fitting, that the position of Arbiter had stemmed from the 'shame' of Fal 'Chavamee questioning the 'truths' presented to them by the san 'shyuum, such questioning more or less becoming a virtue in this strange new galaxy.

_And that's what bothers you isn't it? _mused the former supreme commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. _You're entitled, nay, _obliged _to seek out new truths by asking new questions. And in the name of the seven rings, you have no idea how to go about that._

That, at least, was a distinct truth. And it was no less comforting than the truth that the pair of sangheili had just encountered on the world humanity called Drakken.

Giving a brief thought to the fact that there was no need to make such a distinction anymore in regards to naming a planet, Thel reflected on the truth that Rtas had pointed out earlier-fanaticism, or at least the potential for it, was indeed universal. The Arbiter had never seen or heard of the strange, seemingly psychic aliens that had descended upon them upon their arrival, taller, faster and stronger than even a jiralhanae. From what he could gather, the aliens called themselves the Tal'darim and were devoted to protecting the ruins of an ancient species, not intent on letting anyone 'defile' them. And with a group of humans (or "terrans" as they called them for some reason) having apparently done that, they were all too willing to take it out on the sapients closest to hand. All in the name of their gods.

_And they almost did it too..._mused the Arbiter, glad that the wound one of the aliens' blades had inflicted had been cauterized, saving him the shame of spilt blood. _Swords, shields...like us in a way._

Almost too much. Because while the aliens, with their glowing eyes, scaly skin and apparently telepathic abilities had been different to sangheili physically, the cultural similarities had been something else. All in all, it had been like looking into a mirror. A mirror into the past. And Thel, at least, hadn't liked what he'd seen.

Flexing his mandibles, the Arbiter beckoned to his subordinate and began walking to the intended site. As ugly as the image had been, his people were no longer blind. That at least, was worth bearing ugliness.

"So, we come across some religious fanatics who apparently want us and anyone else who visits this world dead," mused Rtas, walking alongside his friend. "I suppose that includes the demons we saw earlier?"

Thel nodded, though truth be told, he wasn't so sure. True, the species wasn't in question, nor were the psychic aliens' stance towards them, but if they were indeed demons fighting the fanatics, they were nothing like the ones he had previously encountered. True, they had golden visors and powered armour, but not only was said armour exceedingly bulky, but the way most of them spoke...they could have made even a jiralhanae sound intelligent. On the other hand, the weapons they carried bore far more punch than the primitive chemical weapons his people's former enemies still used, so maybe defence had simply been scarified for offense.

_Or maybe you should focus on the task at hand..._

That, the Arbiter agreed with. Asking questions was all well and good, but even so, they shouldn't distract him from the real mission at hand. A mission that had to do with a certain ringed object supposedly situated on this world. A ringed object whose description was eerily similar to the one found on the human homeworld. A device that was supposedly called a Halo...

_Another ring. Once a blessing, now a curse..._

Overall, Thel couldn't be so sure of that. Certainly he couldn't think of any practical application for a weapon designed to eradicate all sentient life from the galaxy, not to mention that said weapon housed a species capable of generating an even worse scenario. On the other hand, the rings were no doubt treasure troves of information and technology, both of which his people were now free to implement as they saw fit, without the oversight of the Hierarchs. Regardless, one thing he _was _sure of was that the remaining five rings dwelled in space, not on the surface of barren worlds hosting relics that didn't even seem to be of Forerunner design.

Rising over the hill and seeing the spectacle below, that point was reinforced even further.

Falling back into old habit and letting out a prayer to the 'gods,' Rtas was clearly in as much awe as Thel was. The ring having been implanted into the skin of this world, surrounded by barren hills, it was like Voi all over again. The sangheili even caught himself looking up at the sky above, as if waiting for a Flood-infested cruiser to breach the atmosphere. And while that thankfully didn't happen, it did nothing to stem the Arbiter's unease that history could very well repeat itself.

"Just like the one on the human world..." Rtas mused, apparently not as willing to use its proper name as some other sangheili Thel knew. "Do you think it has the same purpose?"

"A portal to the Ark?" Thel asked. "I do not see any reason why it could not be the case. But even so..."

"...yes?"

Flexing his mandibles, the Arbiter found he couldn't answer that. There was indeed no reason why there shouldn't be more than one portal to the Forerunners' intended refuge and if that was the case, then this ring, this... "Halo" fit the bill perfectly, to use that strange human saying. But in the spirit of crossing the cultural divide, Thel would have to say his gut was telling him otherwise. The name alone stood in contrast to the Seven Rings, even if it had been an unofficial one spread by word of mouth. And it seemed...different, somehow. Older, somehow. And for whatever reason, far more ominous.

"_Ominous? I see that you are one for understatement."_

Years of peace hadn't diluted Thel's wits and as Rtas drew his energy sword in sync with his superior, it was clear that the commander's wits were still sharp as well. Eyesight however, was another story. Because while the two sangheili had both heard the voice, finding its source was another matter.

"Who goes there?" Thel demanded. "Show yourself."

"_As you wish."_

In an instant, a few things became obvious to the sangheili. First, the voice was telepathic, which in light of recent experience, was enough to put him on the defensive. Secondly, the source of the voice had been cloaked. Because as an alien stepped out of shadow into light, using technology or some other means to hide himself, it had become clear that the ability to become invisible was no longer reserved to species of the Covenant.

"A Tal'darim..." Rtas snarled. "Yet another deluded fool to satiate my blade."

"_You mistake the sane for the deluded," _mused the alien, his green eyes shining. _"I have not fallen as far as they."_

It may have been the alien's intentions, but Thel found himself lowering his guard. Dark robes, grey skin, a somewhat...tragic demeanour...this alien, while clearly of the same species as the Tal'darim, was a far cry from the fanaticism they had demonstrated. Regardless, for whatever reason, Thel found himself trusting him. And even as the alien looked down on him, the Arbiter suspected that the feeling was mutual.

"You said ominous was an understatement," said Thel slowly. "What do you mean by that?"

"_I mean that the Cycle is near its end..."_

"Don't talk in riddles, alien," Rtas snarled. "We don't have all the time in the world.

The alien chuckled. _"Quite right, Rtas 'Vadum. You don't. Indeed, the whole of Creation has less time than you, or anyone thinks_."

Thel opened his mouth to speak...then closed it. Both in terms of telepathic ability and context, talking seemed moot at this point.

"_This device before you, it is indeed a Halo," _the alien continued, gesturing a clawed hand to the device. _"But it is not the same as the Seven Rings I see in your mind. Its purpose is as different as night is to day. However, the result it may generate could well be in sync with what the seven rings could do..."_

Thel clenched his fist. Now was definitely the time to be asking questions.

"Tell me more, wanderer," said the Arbiter. "Who built it? What is its purpose?"

For awhile, the alien remained silent. For awhile longer, the alien...still remained silent. But as irritating as that was, it was still far more comforting than what the alien uttered next.

"_...tell me, Thel 'Vadam. What do you know of the xel'naga?"_

* * *

_A/N_

_In regards to recorded crossover ideas for _Halo _and _StarCraft_, I can't help but feel somehow that I've scooped something up from the bottom of the barrel. Regardless, apart from being asked to do another crossover for the two medias, the idea stemmed from the usual source of inspiration, namely a percieved similarity. In this case, it was that the Forerunners and xel'naga both have structures called "Halos." In the case of the former...well, that probably doesn't need explanation, as the creators and creations pretty much go hand in hand in _Halo _lore. However, as data-mined images from the _Wings of Liberty _beta reveal, a structure called a "xel'naga Halo" exists as well, albiet bearing structural resemblance (if any) to the Ark portal rather than one of the Seven Rings._

_What the function of this device, if any, is unknown, though I'm guessing it's not designed to erradicate all sentient life from the galaxy, given how that would be counter-productive to the xel'naga's cycle of reproduction. Anyway, time will tell, though no doubt we'll have to wait for _Legacy of the Void _to get the full story._


End file.
